Dark Descent
by Kara Serenity
Summary: In the darkness of Berlin sleep a hero, The Berlin Shadow. But every day he is know as Ludwig Beilschmidt. Day by day Mechanic, struggling to pay his bills. Suddenly, there's a new villain in town... and he's taken an interest in Ludwig... T for now.
1. Only The beginning

**~Dark Descent~**

~Please do note I own nothing other than the idea. Also, this is a collabaration story with GilbertTheAwesome~

* * *

Crouched upon a building top, under the huge starry sky, with the city life of Berlin below, a blonde man, face hidden with a black mask and covered in what appeared to be black spandex. His name? The Berlin Shadow. But one man knew his true name. Ludwig Beilschmidt. He knew it because... he was the Berlin Shadow.

Leading a double life was hard enough... but a double life as a vigilantly? Ludwig was tired all the time. Everyone put it off as depression. Only he knew the true reason.

As he surveyed the sparkling street below, to what his wandering eyes would catch? But a robbery in progress!

His stone face grew a frown and he jumped from the rooftop, feet propelling him off the edge into the air. His cape fluttered and caught the wind, his silhouette dark against the light of the moon. Shadow casting onto the street in front of him, he landed and entered the broken window.

The man was presented in front of him, back turned as he crouched over the counter, reaching for what could only be the cash. The man obviously had missed his silent descent, he knew this as he grabbed the surprised and scared man and locked handcuffs onto his gloved and clothed wrists.

The Berlin Shadow let nothing show on his face as he left the man, attached to the counter with a second set of handcuffs and a note stuck to his head with a sticky-note.

Looking close, on it could be read, in neat scrawled handwriting,

_'He's all your boys, don't be too rough._

_~Berlin Shadow.'_

And with that, The Berlin Shadow left the store and returned to his small cozy house. His bruder, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was still out drinking with friends. The albino man knew nothing of his brother's second life and Ludwig planned to keep it that way.

After stripping out of the suit and mask, he hid it within his closet, inside of his personal box with the few things he had decided to save. Inside of the box, besides the outfit, held a small Lederhosen outfit, a navy blue outfit complete with hat and caplet, a small pair of white under-garment (Of which he will NEVER say where or from whom he got), and a photo of his family, his brothers Vash, Berwald, Roderich, Gilbert, and his Vati.

He smiled softly at the items before slipping into sleepwear, consisting of a black tank-top and a pair of white shorts. Slipping under the covers and into dreamland, he knew that he would be tired tomorrow but he was willing to take it. He just hoped his boss would too.

~Non Timebo Mala, Ne Morte~

Opening his sky-blue eyes, rimmed with black, just as the alarm went off, Ludwig Beilschmidt arose from his slumber.

Within moments the alarm clock met a grisly end across the room, the wall leaving almost a dent.

"Gottverdammt!" (God damn it!) Ludwig growled before getting up, taking a shower, ignoring all protest from outside the bathroom.

Ludwig then went to work, covering the black eyes and bruises with make-up. Then gelling his hair back and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Gilbert huffed and slid in right after him, muttering curses in German as he did.

Ludwig slipped back into his room and dressed in green pants, black socks, a new black shirt and a greet hat. He went down stairs, ignore Francis as he passed his brother's room and making breakfast.

Gilbert slid down the railing followed by Francis who used the stairs like a normal person, and both joined Ludwig in the kitchen as he finished the food, setting it out for the three of them.

They then sat down and dug in, silence filling the room other than a few complements. ("Very gut Vesten! You're like a mid-vife!" That earned Gilbert a well deserved smack and laughter.)

Ludwig then glanced at the time. "Gotta go." He sigh and got up. "I'll vash zhe plates when I get home." he told them before slipping on his boots and going out the door and down the street, jogging.

Ludwig barley made it through the door when his boss, Adolph, started screaming bloody murder at him. He rubbed his eyes, in turn getting rid of some of the make-up, causing Adolph to stop yelling and examine his face.

"You got into a bar fight? Even though you know you have work to do today?" His boss demanded and all he could do was give a sigh. "Get to work Ludvig."

"Yes sir." Ludwig muttered and got to fixing straight away. Louise winced when she saw him and began helping.

"You look like you had a vone-sided fight vizh a vall... und lost. I don't zhink Hitler's grilling helped." Louise commented giving a small smile when she mentioned their boss's nickname.

"If I vasn't in so much trouble I vould have said, Heil Hitlah." Ludwig smiled very gently as he fixed someone's spark plug. He then slipped inside and tested it. Perfect. Just like new.

Louise giggled, putting a hand over her mouth. "Don't let him hear you!" She whispered.

Ludwig only smiled more in response. He then exited the car, patting the black Audi. he examined the car. "I zhink it needs a vash." he muttered.

"Luddie! Don't go OCD on zhis car now!" she laughed at him as he began washing it. Once he was satisfied, Ludwig moved it and then waited.

Suddenly, the door opened and a tall hunk of a man walked in.


	2. Familiar faces, worn out places

**~Dark Descent~**

~Please do note I own nothing other than the idea. Also, this is a collabaration story with GilbertTheAwesome!

For now, it's going to be told in Ludwig's Perspective~

* * *

_Suddenly, the door opened and a tall hunk of a man walked in._

Obviously Russian, this fellow was. He had a big nose but it, and his childish features, seemed to fit him. He had this smile that would have fooled anyone who wasn't looking close enough, I was use to looking close enough, I mean, I am a mechanic! But something was off about that smile. Maybe it was the childish way to it? Or the the darkness hidden in it. But most likely the fact that it never truly reached his eyes.

It scared me, how he seemed so familiar... and yet I couldn't put a name to that face.

"Privyet, Comrade. I see you have my car up and running." he spoke in an accent so thick, you couldn't cut it with a cleaver... or a chainsaw. God, did he just get here from Russia?

I could only nod and step aside. "Just zhe spark plug, sir." I murmured.

"Speak up!" The Russian giggled. That made me freeze. Giggling? He's GIGGLING? And at me...

"It vas just zhe spark plug, sir." I spoke again, louder. I could feel my face warming up.

He smiled his cold smile. The one that never reached his swirling amethyst orbs. To be truthful, his eyes caught me off guard. But the laughter... That's what unnerved me. his laughter was as if the wind itself had laughed, almost chillingly dark. It scared me slightly and yet... I found myself wanting to peel back the layers and find the true man behind his facade.

I knew this feeling. I had only felt it once before. When I was a mere boy. There was a little girl who worked at my big brother Roderich's house. Her name was Felicia... I think. I hear Roderich and Elizabeta talking about her quite a bit and so, I had looked for her. In the end, I had fallen in love with the girl...

Now I was falling in love again... but with this Russian fellow? I didn't exactly consider myself straight... but I certainly wasn't gay! Nor was I Bi. I have the Sexuality of a potato. Very rough. I'm not the kind to date. More the kind that never fall in love and die old and lonely. Hell, I'd be alright with that...

~Ne Morte~

I was so glad when he finally left. He felt some need to talk to me. Of course, most of that was flirting. It was weird. He seemed to get my feelings before I felt them myself. Oh well. it was time to leave.

I left the building and stuck a hand in my pocket, and jerked it back out when it touched paper. Confused, I pulled out a small piece of paper. Written on it was a phone number and there was a name. Ivan Braginski. That damn Russian. I blushed beet red and shoved it deep into the pocket of my cargo pants. No way was I EVER going to be THAT desperate to call him. Hmphf.

But then, when I got home, finished cooking for the 'Bad Touch Trio', as mein Bruder and his friends had declared themselves, and finished cleaning, I found the phone in my hands and the number dialed.

One ring... two rings... three rings...

Just when I had given up hope I heard the receiver lift up.

"Privyet! Hallo. Who is calling?" Ivan answered. I blushed, not believing I actually called him and he answered!

"Err H-hello. I-It's Ludvig." I answer, sounding shy.

"Ludvig... hmmm... I've never heard that name before!" Ivan proclaimed and pondered on it.

"I'm zhe mechanic... Y-you gave me your number und-" I began before being cut off.

"Oh! Hallo Ludvig~!" He responded, sounding very happy and excited.

"Hi... Ivan..." I muttered and a tinkly laugh filled the phone.

"You sound so shy! It's cute~" He grinned audibly.

I went beet red. "S-so... do you vant to meet for c-coffee or somezhing?"

"How about a movie?" Ivan asked, almost ignoring my last sentence.

"Oh... Zhat could vork too..." I scratched my neck and more laughter spilled out of the receiver.

More blush and I barely heard him. "I'll peeck you up Friday at eight?"

I nodded, before remembering we were on opposite ends of the phone.

I guess he understood the silence or had a sixth sense because he chuckled.

"You could have said tomorrow, though." I pointed out.

Ivan dropped the phone and came back a second later. "Ohhh! It's Thursday! I knew I vas forgetting sometheng~!"

I chuckled as he laughed. "Alright. I'll peeck you up tomorrow at eight." he grinned before hanging up.

"Okay... Goodbye?" I mutter and hang up. The phone soon rang and Gilbert picked it up. Soon a cloud of swears filled the air.

"Vhat do you vant my brother for, Ivan?" He snarled. I froze, half-way to the kitchen and realize why Ivan had seemed familiar. This was the same Ivan mein Bruder had dated in College... Meaning Bruder would be pissed.

"Oh Bruder~ You have some explaining to be doing." he grit out, snatching my hand and dragging me to sit on the couch, where he stood over me.

"Just vhat zhe FUCK are YOU doing VIZH IVAN?" He screeched.


	3. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

**~Dark Descent~**

~Please do note I own nothing other than the idea. Also, this is a collabaration story with GilbertTheAwesome!

For now, it's going to be told in Ludwig's Perspective~

* * *

_"Just vhat zhe FUCK are YOU doing VIZH IVAN?" He screeched._

"I have a feeling ve're not on zhe same page-"

"You vant to date Ivan?"

I gulped. "He's just a-"

"Going on a date vizh HIM! Are you mad?" Gilbert growled, acting as if I had said yes.

"No! Gilbert, stop and shut up!" I yelled and Gil froze, startled by my sudden outburst.

"I have mein own life... You don't know if he's changed... You have, I have. He must have to. Don't give me zhe, He's a communist Bull-crap because so is zhe Chinese take-out man, Yao. Say vhat you vill, but it von't change. Ozhervise, who's changed?" I demand, feeling lighter.

Gilbert stared at me, speechless.

I sighed and got up, moving past him. "I'm going to bed." He didn't stop me.

I suited up, feeling craptastic as I exited through the window. Slipping through the shadows, I turned on my radio and listened. There was a robbery on 5th street. So, I ran across rooftops, crouch to spot the criminal. There was a man, chuckling to himself. I nearly floated down, silent as an owl, landing softly on the glass, yet making no sound.

I followed him and, when he bent down to check a case, I snaked my hand forward, shoving his head down and bashing it on the display. He went out like a light and I cuffed him when I heard someone behind me, shoving me before freeing the fellow. I was ruthlessly beaten and then left, cuffed with my own cuffs.

I slipped out the key and freed myself, getting up and groaning. My body was screaming at me to stop, lay down and rest. But I left, got back onto the roofs and returned home. I took off the suit and placed it in the box, cleaning up quietly and dressing for bed. Suddenly, I heard the shower running softly.

I slipped out of bed, wishing I didn't have to, and peeked through a sliver in the door. Gil stepped up, quite a bit beat. That's odd... He wasn't like that before... Probably got in a bar fight...

Thinking no more of it, I went back to bed, falling asleep.

~Bonitas praevalebunt super Mali~

I opened my eyes to my phone ringing and groaned as I looked over at it. It beamed 8:30. Shit. That meant I had ten minutes. Jumping out of bed and hissing in pain I ran for the bathroom. Slipping in, I stripped down and let out a sigh, slipping into the showers and turning it on.

Cold matter splattered upon my form and I shivered before sighing in content. I did my hair and then the door opened, causing me to jump slightly, making soap bubbles to enter my eyes. I let out a hiss of pain and slipped into the stream.

"Bruder! Hurry!" Gilbert growled as I tried (And failed) to rinse the soap out of my eyes. I huffed and yelled at him, making him flee out the door.

I stepped out and noticed I had opened a few cuts. I dried off and entered my room. Great, it was 8:37. Three minutes. No breakfast... or lunch... I huffed and got dressed, running downstairs and slipping on sandals.

I ran down the street and entered the door, my hair blown dry in a parody of my usual slicked back hair. My eyes were tinged red and I looked messy. Plus I was still slightly bleeding. So, it was no wonder my boss screamed like a girl then fainted.

I sigh and slipped into the bathroom, fixing everything and getting rid of the visible blood. It would do... for now.

After I exited I started working on a car that came it. Soon my boss came over, inspecting it and myself. I guess he believed it was a dream, because he let out a sigh of relief before shutting himself up in his office.

"Smooth," Louise laughed softly.

I chuckled and slicked back my hair, smiling.

"Soooo, Shampoo in the eyes, no time and... Bar fight? As well as not much sleep, I see." Louise noted dully and sigh.

"Ja. I vas busy last night... zhen I decided to retrieve mein Bruder from zhe bar... he vas in a fight und I got into it."

"Actually, it looks more like somevon dragged your face over glass und gravel for about a block." she smiled gently before patting me on the back, causing me to hiss in pain.

She looked at me in worry, just as she did so, Miguel came in.

"Hey, vhere vere you?" Louise asked, turning her attention to him.

"You know." He winked and Louise blushed.

"O-oh... Vell, Ludwig, since ve have zhree mechanics, you can go home." Louise told me and I left, grateful.

~Ponit veritatem latentem invaderet~

I arrived at home, sighing in content when suddenly I heard the news.

"_T-this just in! Berlin Shadow, vigilanty of the night had been spotted during the day! Not only that, but he has turned dark. His kindness... was it just a sinister plot to gain our trust? Or is this an impostor?_" "_I'm live at one of the sky scrapers on main road... Berlin Shadow... he's holding a little girl over the edge of a building!_"

I froze. I hadn't done that... And with that news, I jumped up and ran into my room, suiting up and climbing onto a rooftop, I made my way towards Main street.


End file.
